Parade
by peaphro
Summary: Terinspirasi dari ending Naruto yang berjudul Parade. scene saat Naruto dan Jiraiya sudah pergi mengembara. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kunang - Kunang. Summary sucks. RnR, Please?


Hallo, minna!!

Aku adalah author baru di FFn, jadi mohon maaf ya bila ada sesuatu yang 'GaJe' menurut kalian.

Iyaap, fic ini terinspirasi dari ending ke 12 Naruto yang berjudul Parade. Lirik-lirik di fic ini merupakan terjemahannya.

Fic ini juga mengambil scene saat Naruto sudah pergi mengembara bersama Jiraiya-sama!! Jadi fict ini masih pre-Shippuden!!

Oke!! Onto the fict!!

Parade

"uh, capek sekali," tutur Sakura sambil melangkah kecil menuju rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah seharian ia belajar medis di ruang kerja nona Tsunade. Bahkan Shizune yang sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya untuk istirahat pun tidak digubrisnya.

Sakura mengeluh, Ia tidak mengira berlatih medis dapat menguras tenaga dan charka yang amat besar, selain itu dibutuhkan kesabaran dan ketelitian jika ingin mendapatkan Hasil yang maksimal. Ya, ia berlatih agar bias membantu Naruto dan membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun. . ."

**The wind blows, and it hurts; the fellings won't disappear**

**Just what is it that you're gathering with you?**

Angin berhembus kencang, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, 'dingin,'

Batinnya**. **Tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari bahwa ia berjalan melewati bangku yang bersejarah baginya; tempat ia pertama kali berbincang dengan Sasuke, dan tempat terakhir juga ia berbincang dengannya.

**I won't have a second chance,; I won't have a second chance,**

**I'm throwing it away like an Idiot**

**An image of being innocent**

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di kedua matanya.

"akh!! Aku tidak akan menangis!!" jeritnya, "aku bukan gadis cengeng!! Aku tidak akan menangis gara-gara hal seperti itu!!"

Ia mengusap kedua matanya, memikirkan kata – kata Sasuke di malam perpisahan itu.

"alu menyebalkan ya, Sasuke-kun. . . "

**Certaitly, It won't end.**

"aku pulang!!" seru Sakura. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"ibu, hari ini masakannya apa?"

"kari ayam," jawab nyonya Haruno, "Ibu akan memanggil kamu kalau makannya sudah siap."

"boleh kubantu,bu?"

"tak usah, Sakura-chan. Jari ini kan, ulang tahunmu. Kamu pasti kecapekan gara – gara latihanmu bersama Nona Tsunade-sama."

"eh?! I-ini t-tanggal 28 Maret?!" Tanya Saura terbata-bata.

"iya. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14 ya, Sakura-chan," jawab Nyonya Haruno sembari mencium dahi Sakura, "maaf ya Sakura-chan, Ibu tidak bias memberikanmu sesuatu yang mewah dan mahal."

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa, bu. Malah Sakura senang Ibu ingat ulang tahun Sakura."

Nyonya Haruno tersenyum, "Ibu besyukur mempunyai anak yang pengertian seperti Sakura. Sekarang, mandi dulu. Ibu akan memanggilmu kalau kari nya sudah siap."

"Iya!!"

**Burning Heart of Love,**

**Passes over one thousand dreams**

**Run freely, the world is in your **

**hands.**

"Itada Kimasu!!" seru sakura sambil memegang sumpit bermotif cerry blossom-nya, lalu melahap masakan ibunya, "enak, bu!!"

Nyonya Haruno hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh anaknya, "Sakura-chan. . ."

"ya?" jawab Sakura sambil mengelap bekas kari di pipinya, "kenapa, bu?"

"punya orang yang disukai, nggak?"

"e-eh. . . " pipi Sakura merah padam, ia bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"a-aku. . ."

"sudah ada, ya?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Sakura semakin memerah.

Nyonya Haruno tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, "ya sudah, Bantu Ibu mencuci piring, ya!"

**The clouds are scattered, the sun sets again**

**A parade of one**

**Moves along adventure,**

Sakura merebahkan diri ke tempat tidurnya sembari merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"sungguh hari yang melelahkan."

Desir angin dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membuat kelopak mata Sakura melemah, Ia pun menguap dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendorong kelopak matanya untuk tertutup. Samar – samar ia melihat seberkas cahaya yang melayang di depannya.

EH?

Serentak Sakura membuka kedua matanya lebar – lebar. Alangkah leganya ia saat mengetahui 'sesuatu' yang melayang itu adalah kunang – kunang.

"kukira apa. . . " tutur Sakura sambil mendesah, lalu melihat kunang – kunang itu, "dari mana asalnya, ya?"

Sakura mencoba untuk menyentuh kunang – kunang itu, tetapi selalu menghindar darinya.

"kenapa kau selalu menghindar?" Tanya Sakura, "oh, mungkin karena sifat jelekku yang suka marah – marah itu, ya? Atau mungkin. . .karena kecengeganku?"

"kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, makhluk kecil."

**A lucky day,**

**Heart beat, rising, light and **

**darkness, encounters, life,**

**mutual love.**

Kunang – kunang itu pun mengelilingi jemari tangan Sakura yang mencoba untuk menggapainya. Sakura tersenyum.

"mungkin sudah saatnya aku tidur."

Akhirnya Sakura pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sadarnya melayang.

"Sakura. . ."

**If you say the word, I will smell your hair**

**Breathe it in, words huddled together**.

Sakura merasa dirinya berada di sebuah dunia khayal, yang dipenuhi oleh kunang – kunang berterbangan di sana – sini.

"Indahnya. . . " ujar Sakura.

"tapi. . .dimana ini?"

**I don't understand; I don't understand**

**I don't understand the façade**

**So I want to get down deeper, I want to.**

Sakura menyusuri alam mimpinya, semakin dalam dan semakin dalam ia menjelajah dunia atas angan itu, semakin terang juga cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh para kunang – kunang.

Akhirnya Sakura tiba disebuah tempat yang penuh di hiasi dengan ratusan kunang – kunang yang beragam warnanya. Sakura tertegun. Alangkah takjubnya ia saat melihat kunang – kunang itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, para kunang – kunang itu menghampirinya.

Dan membentuk seseorang.

**It's like a dream.**

Seseorang itu muncul di hadapan Sakura, badannya diselimuti oleh cahaya kunang – kunang.

Sakura terkejut, melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Rasa bahagia bercampur haru menyelimutinya sekarang. Ia merasa bulir – bulir hangat dari matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"S-Sasuke-kun. . ."

**Burning Heart of Love,**

**Passes over one thousand dreams**

**Run freely, encountering miracles.**

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Seseorang yang pernah meninggalkannya kini berada di hadapannya. Mulut Sakura terasa begitu kelu.

"Sakura. . ."

entah apa dan siapa yang membuat keajaiban ini, Sakura hanya bias terdiam. Kisah – kisah yang terpendam jauh pun akhirnya memancar kembali, termasuk kisah perpisahan mereka.

"kenapa diam?"

**The clouds are scattered, the sun sets again**

**Two parades dissolve into the night sky.**

"kenapa kau ada disini, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura Lantang. Mata emeraldnya seakan menjadi cahaya yang kedua setelah cahaya kunang-kunang itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "tidak tahu."

"kau tidak ingin kembali ke desa Konoha lagi?"

"hn."

'sepertinya, dia menjadi lebih dingin. . .' pikir Sakura. Matanya lalu menangkap wajah Sasuke, 'dan jadi lebih tampan. . .'

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Sakura langsung berbicara, "ada apa?"

"akh!! Aku. . .a-aku. . ." pipi Sakura merona, kedua jari telunjuknya pun dimainkannya. Dia merasa menjadi Hinata yang kedua.

Diam – diam Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

**Everyone has the night in their pocket,**

**A person swims with outstretched arms**

**In order to light that darkness**

"kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"eh?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, meski masih setengah blushing, "memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sembari membuang muka, "aku lebih. . .senang jika melihatmu dengan rambut pendek."

Sakura mencoba mengartikan kalimat itu kepada otaknya yang seakan-akan berhenti bekerja, 'apakah ini berarti. . . '

"waktuku sudah habis." Tutur Sasuke datar, "aku akan berlatih dengan Orochimaru."

Spontan, Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

**It would be nice to be found**

**In the same way as your landscape**

"apa kau sudah gila, Sasuke-kun?! Tubuhmu akan diambilnya!!" pekik Sakura, "demi kau, Naruto pergi bersama tuan Jiraiya untuk menjadi lebih kuat!!"

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura tetap memegang tangan Sasuke begitu eratnya, hingga Sakura bias melihat cairan merah mengalir diantara tangan mereka. "aku pun. . . juga sudah berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat!! Kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku untuk berlatih karena aku lebih lemah dari Naruto, bukan?!"

"jadi kumohon, Sasuke-kun. . . tinggalah di konoha. . .'

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya, "aku sudah berada di kegelapan. . . tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku seka—"

"kalau begitu, aku yang akan menjadi cahayamu dan menghentikanmu!!"

**Burning Heart of Love,**

**Passes over one thousand dreams**

**Run freely, the world is in your Hands**

Keduanya pun terdiam sejenak, sampai suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. "tanjobi omedeto,"

Sakura tertegun, "a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"mungkin itu sebabnya aku. . .berada di sini."

Sakura masih tercengang dengan semua perkataan Sasuke kepadanya. Sasuke pasti mempunyai alas an mengapa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ada di 'kamusnya'.

"ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Para kunang – kunang pun seakan mengetahui atmosfer diantara mereka sehingga mereka menjauh, memberikan mereka keleluasaan dalam berbicara.

"apa maksudmu?"

"sudah jelas, kan. Apa maksud semua yang Sasuke-kun bicarakan? Maksudku, tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun berbicara begitu, terutama kepadaku." Sakura menundukkan Kepalanya.

"apakah Sasuke-kun. . ."

"terima kasih, Sakura."

Samar – samar tubuh Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, yang berhasil membuat Sakura panik dan bingung.

**The clouds are scattered, the sun sets again**

"Sasuke-kun, jangan per--!!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya.

Sasuke menciumnya.

**An incomplete Parade goes on everywhere**

Sakura terbelak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasa senang dan bingung pun tercampur menjadi satu. Alhasil, Ia mencoba untuk merespon balik. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama dengan Sasuke pun berhasil, meskipun hanya di dunia mimpi.

Sasuke pun menyudahkan ciumannya. Ia ingin melihat ekspressi Sakura kala dicium olehnya, "kau senang?"

"a-aku sudah menunggu itu. . . sejak dulu," jawab Sakura merona, "te-tapi itu bukan penghalang untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha!!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman yang asli bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Senyuman yang *rasanya* pertama kali ia perlihatkan kepada Sakura.

"k-kau. . ."

"semoga berhasil dengan latihanmu."

"j-jangan menyela perkataanku dulu!! Aku. . ."

"mencintaimu, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu."

"eh?"

Tiba – tiba pandangan Sakura membuyar, samar – samar ia melihat Sasuke menghilang di depan matanya.

'jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. . .'

**Adventure, lucky day,**

**Heart beat,**

**Rising, light and Darkness,**

**Encounters, Life,**

**Mutual Love**

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura langsung terduduk dari mimpinya. Wajahnya merah padam, nafasnya tersengal – sengal, keringat pun bercucuran di dahinya. "Sasuke-kun. . ."

Sakura lalu melihat seekor kunang – kunang di hadapannya, yang cahayanya semakin redup seiring dengan terbitnya sang matahari. Sakura lalu memegangi bibirnya. Flashback akan Sasuke menciumnya pun muncul kembali.

'seperti bukan mimpi saja. . .' batin Sakura, sebuah senyuman pun terukir di bibirnya.

"aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke-kun," Sakura melebarkan Senyumannya, "dan juga berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu. . . untuk selamanya."

~ La Fin ~

Note : AHHH. . .akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku!!! :tertawa campur nangis:

Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Sasuke dan Sakura tidak 'keluar jalur' dari karakter mereka, loh. . .

YOSH!! Review yang banyak ya!! Soalnya aku sudah mengarang fic ini selama 2 HARI!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E???


End file.
